Extraterrestrial
by LittleMissMuffin1
Summary: When a UFO kidnaps Vanellope, it's up to Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the Sugar Rush racers to save her and also figure out why the alien did kidnap Vanellope. K plus now, but rating may go up to T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sup everyone! Okay, before I begin the story, I read online and saw on an interview, that they might, not sure yet, but they are absoultley sure they will. okay hold your breath because, THEY MIGHT MAKE A WRECK IT RALPH SEQUAL! YES! I totally deserves a sequal. I mean, I think the ending was good and all, but it would be rockin' fantastic if they do make a sequal. Anyway, since all those Disney sequals usually take about five to ten years to be created, that's how long I think it'll take for the sequal to come to theatres. Such a long wait, but I bet they WILL make it good for the time we've been waiting for it. Anyway, I was listening to Katy Perry's song "ET" and it inspired me to write this so I hope it's good.  
"Glarg,"said a strange creature. The creature was Jell-O green and somewhat looked like Squidward from Spongebob, only he had a giant antenna on top of his head that spit out blue electric sparks. "Who shall you choose?"  
"Don't rush me, Lurk!"Glarg shouted. Glarg was blue with two arms, two eyes, two feet, and had two antenna sticking out of each side of his head. "But you need to choose someone,"Lurk said. "Otherwise your species will become extinct."  
"I AM choosing someone."Glarg said. "I found this game called 'Sug- R- Rush.'."  
"Actually, in human, it's prononced 'Sug-ER- Rush'."  
"Who asked you?!"Glarg shouted angerly. "Anyway, I shall enter this game."  
Glarg and Lurk were in a spaceship. Anyway, Glarg turned and entered the game. Glarg took a look at the screen on his control panel. "Who shall be choosen?"he asked himself as the screen had locked on a certain location and brought him an image of Candlehead. "Gimme a Sugar! Gimme a Rush! What's that spell?! Sugar Rush!"Candlehead shouted as she began throwing pom poms in the air. "Candlehead,"Taffyta said. "You are my friend, and friends don't live on lies, so I'm gonna be honest with you;  
That routine stunk worst then a ten day old moldy pizza!"  
After that, Candlehead began crying and walking away while Taffyta began practicing her rotinue herself. "Well, Cake head is defaintly not my type."Glarg announced. "What about the other girl?"Lurk asked. "Sure,"Glarg said, "the next thing I need is a jerk on my back."  
"You don't gotta be mean."  
"Uck, I'm just gonna hope that this stupid hunk-of-junk could actually find someone decent."  
Suddenly, the screen locked on an area again and an image of Vanellope was there. "Hm. . . she looks good for the role,"Glarg said. "Computer, I would like more information of this girl."  
"Upgrading info."the computer said in a female voice. "Name: Vanellope Von Schweetz, Role in game: President-"  
"President! Oh, it's very clear now!"Glarg shouted as he grabbed the wheel of the ship and began driving. Meanwhile, Vanellope was hanging out with Ralph showing him a magic trick she learned. "Pick a card!"Vanellope said as she showed him a deck of cards. Ralph took a card out of the middle of the deck. "Now what?"he asked. "Put it back in the deck."  
Ralph did as he told. "Okay, now I'll shuffle it."And after that, Vanellope began shuffling the cards for about twenty seconds, then stopped. "Okay, now I shall find your card."Vanellope looked away from the deck and ran her fingers through the deck. "Is this your card?"  
"No."  
"Aww, come on."Vanellope shouted. "Why can't I master this trick?"  
"You can."Ralph said. "You just need a little practice."  
"But I practiced for five mintues this-"Vanellope stopped speaking as suddenly, Sugar Rush went from sunny to dim. "That's strange,"Vanellope said. "There wasn't supposed to be a solar eclipse today. Then, Vanellope noticed a cotton candy cloud above her, and while those don't usually interest her, this one seemed kind of. . . weird. Suddenly, the cotton candy cloud released a green beam that was heading her way. Vanellope tried to run away, but the beam caught her before she had the chance. She noticed that she began flying off the ground. "What's going on?!"she asked herself. Vanellope tried to run, but she reilzed that caused her to keep doing backflips in the air. "VANELLOPE!"Ralph shouted as he tried to grab her. He was so close when she went out of his reach, which is strange, considering the fact that Ralph is a nine foot man. Then, an opening formed in the cotton candy cloud and Vanellope entered it. Something began emerging from the cotton candy tree, revealing that it was a UFO. "HEY!"Ralph shouted. "PUT HER DOWN!"  
But that didn't help, considering the fact that the UFO kept going. Ralph, who was now in a rage of fury, ripped a Candy Cane tree from the floor and was gonna throw it at the UFO. After all, as long as it was in Sugar Rush, it couldn't do any real harm to Vanellope. He threw it, but the UFO speed off and the Candy Cane tree missed. "Oh No!"Ralph shouted. He relized that some strange spaceship just kidnapped Vanellope. "PRESIDENT VANELLOPE!"shouted a bunch of squeaky voices from behind Ralph. He turned around to see all the Sugar Rush racers: Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Minty. "Oh no!"Taffyta shouted. "I call being president!"  
After Taffyta said that, all the other racers began yelling at her, mainly because she shouted that at the wrong time. "Okay, no one's gonna be president except Vanellope."Ralph said. "And why should we listen to you?"Taffyta asked. "Because I am Vanellope's best friend."  
"So are we."Taffyta snapped back.  
"I meant her FIRST friend."  
"Hey!"Taffyta shouted again. "It isn't our fault that the old geezer hypnotized us to taunt her."  
"You mean Turbo?"Ralph asked. "No, I mean Baby Mario, who do you think?"  
"Anyway,"Ralph said, trying to change to subject, "No one is gonna be Vanellope because me and a few friends are gonna save her."  
"WAIT!"all the Sugar Rush racers shouted. "What?"  
"We wanna go too."  
"Sorry kiddies."Ralph said. "This isn't Sugar coated like you are usually used to."  
"Come on!"Gloyd shouted. "We aren't as sweet as you think."  
"Yeah, I think Strawberry Shortcake already taught me that."he said, eyeing Taffyta. "Hey!"Taffyta shouted. "You ain't so cool yourself Donkey Kong."  
"Anyway, the point is that none of you are going."Suddenly, Ralph felt something hard hit his head. "What was that?"  
he asked himself as he looked down and saw an oversized purple nerd. "Yeah,"Gloyd said, with a slingshot in one hand and a bag of nerds in the other. "We sure aren't ready for that, but YOU are. Now we want to go."  
"FINE!"Ralph shouted, giving in to the ten year olds. "You can come."  
"Sweet!"they all shouted. "Does everything you say or do has to do with candy?"  
"Yes."Swizzle answered. "Okay, but you're all gonna listen to me."  
"No promises."Taffyta answered as she began walking. A/N: Well, that's what I got right now. Anyway, the new chapter will come tommorow. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. I hope it isn't bad or anything. Anyway, you'll be surprized of why the aliens kidnapped Vanellope. "Let go of me!"Vanellope shouted as she was struggling to get out of two aliens grasp. There was one alien on each side of her, holding each of her arms. "I swear. . . Sugar Rush isn't as sweet as it sounds, so if you're gonna harvest my organs, they're not very tasty. I swear!" The two aliens opened a door and in front of them was Glarg, who was on a throne like chair eating some kind of hairy cubed food. "Ah, there she is."Glarg said as he got up to Vanellope. "Please don't harvest my organs, Mr. Alien man!"Vanellope said as she began begging. "What?! Ew. Like I'd do that!"Glarg said. "Anyway, let's get ready, soon to be Mrs. Von Schweetz."  
"Wait! What do you mean?!"  
"You don't know?!"Glarg asked. "You are my finance."  
"Finance?! But I'm only nine."  
"And I'm seven."Glarg said. "You didn't even propose to me."  
"Yes I did."  
"Really, you went down on one knee and pulled out a ring?"  
"That's not proposing."Glarg said. "Where I'm from, that's a death threat."  
"Well, not where I'm from."Vanellope shouted back. "Anyway, we get married and we shall kidnap the govener for our honeymoon."  
"Okay, you have got to be kidding me."  
"Well, that's our plans. Hargle, lock her in the chamber."  
"Yes sir!"Hargle shouted(Hargle's one of the aliens holding Vanellope.)  
"Real nice to do to your future wife."Vanellope said sarcastically. "Where I'm from, it actually is."  
The two aliens began danging Vanellope out of the room. "What, I could just glitch out of here."Vanellope said to herself. "Sorry, Kerkle."Hargle said to Vanellope. "This ship is glitch resistint."  
"My name's Vanellope, not Kerkle."  
"Not after you get married."  
While being dragged out, Vanellope reilzed that the most she could do it hope that help was on the way. -  
"Sometimes, I wish there were stars up there."Felix said to himself as he looked up. "It'd sure be romantic."  
"Yeah, I guess."Calhoun said, agreeing with him. Unfortantley, there's no real sky in "Fix- It Felix Junior", so no stars, no sun, no moon, no clouds, nothing like that. "FELIX! CALHOUN!" Ralph shouted as he hopped off the train, being followed by the Sugar Rush racers. "Ralph, are you okay?"Felix asked. He knew that Ralph doesn't shout unless it was an emergency. Ralph was about to talk when the Sugar Rush racers began trying to explain what happened, but said different things about the situation, making it very difficult to understand them. "Um. . . kids."Felix said as polite as possible, even though he was secretly a little annoyed by all the shouting. "May I talk to Ralph?"  
"Sorry."they all said. "Anyway,"Ralph said, "Some spaceship had just kidnapped Vanellope."  
"What?!"Felix said. He couldn't think of any motive for anyone to want to kidnap Vanellope. "That's strange,"Calhoun said. "Who'd want to kidnap a nine year old kid?"  
"I don't know, but they have to have some type of motive."Ralph said. "And when I said I wanted to be president, everyone said that was 'inapprioate' to say that then."Taffyta added. "Because it was." Crumbelina mentioned. "Shut up, Thumbelina."  
"It's Crumbelina."  
"Whatever."  
"Just wondering,"Felix said, "why are they with you?"  
"They begged me, and Jack-O-latern over there threw a rock at me."  
"It's Gloyd!"Gloyd shouted, "And it was a nerd." "Anyway, can you guys help us?"Ralph asked. "Of coarse."Felix said.  
"Yeah I will."Calhoun said. "Okay, but one question: How are we gonna get a UFO that's flying in the sky?"Snowanna asked. "I haven't thought of that."Ralph said, now feeling stupid. "Well, if you must know,"Calhoun said, "There are a bunch of spaceships at 'Hero's Duty'."  
"So that's what we're gonna use?"Ralph asked. "No, I was thinking of going camping with it."Calhoun sarcastically said. "Anyway, let's go!"Ralph shouted. "Sweet!"Gloyd shoutted. "I call being Luke Skywalker!" "No, you can't."Rancis said. "I should."  
"Why should YOU?"Gloyd asked. "Because Luke has blonde hair like me."  
"I want to be Luke!"Gloyd shouted. "I want to be the princess!"Taffyta shouted. "Ewwwwwwww."all the (female) Sugar Rush racers exclaimed. "What?"  
"You have to kiss Rancis or Gloyd then."  
"No I don't."  
"That's what happened in the movie."  
"I want to be Darth Vader!"Swizzle shouted. "No I want to!"Gloyd shouted. "I thought you wanted to be Luke."Swizzle said. "I changed my mind."  
"Too late."  
"I want to be Darth-"  
"What is this have to do with anything?!"Ralph shouted, sounding really annoyed. "I don't know."they all shouted. "Let's just go already."Ralph shouted. "Fine, Donkey Kong."Taffyta said. "Quit calling me that!"Ralph shouted. A/N: Well, that's chapter Two. Also, I'm working on a fanfiction called "Starburst Gazing", which will be my first fanfiction to feature my OCs, Holly and Nathan. I'm also working on one where(warning: about to reveal spoilers for a future fanfic, if you read beyond this, you have been warned) where an evil version of Vanellope froma an alternative universe tries to do something to our Vanellope. Anyway Review but no flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this is chapter three. Oh, and sorry about not updating yesterday, I was visiting my older brother. Right now, the group was in Hero's Duty on the way to the science lab they had. "So, wait, who's Luke?"Candlehead asked. "Will you stop debating who's gonna be which StarWars character?"Ralph asked. "Whatever."Taffyta said. In Ralph's mind, he was thinking "Even though they're all from the land of sweets, Taffyta is defaintly the sour one."  
"Okay, this is the lab."Calhoun said as she pressed a button, which opened a macanic door, revealing a large spaceship on the other side. "Whoa, sweet."Swizzle said as he starred at the spaceship in awe. "I wanna drive!"Gloyd shouted.  
"No, I want to!"Adorabeezle shouted. "No, I'm better then all of you at driving, I should!"Taffyta said. "No you're not."Minty said with two hands on her hips. "Wanna bet?"  
"I'm driving!"Crumbelina shouted. "Sorry kiddies,"Calhoun said, "This isn't the sugar frosted kart that you people are used to."  
"Oh, please."Taffyta said, "This can't be that hard."  
"Fine."Calhoun said as she handed Taffyta a large book. "That book's gonna teach you everything you need about driving this." "WHAT?! I have to read a billion pages of this JUST to drive THAT thing?!"  
"Unless you leave it to someone who already knows how to drive it."  
After that, Taffyta just growled and placed the book on a table. The spaceship opened and the inside looked something out of one of those Sci-Fi movies.  
"Just wondering,"Candlehead said, "Even though we do got a ship, what makes you think we'll be able to find the UFO? It'll take days to find her, and right now we have about. . . six hours before the arcade closes."  
"That's where you come in."Calhoun said. "What do you mean by that?"Jubileena asked. "You see,"Ralph said, "Vanellope told me that all of you know each other's character code."  
"So?"  
"So,"Calhoun said, "You can use a character's code to locate them."  
"Okay."the racers said. "What's Vanellope's code?"Ralph asked. However, after he said that, all the Sugar Rush racers began speaking at different times, causing another "What-the-  
heck-are-you-saying-a-thon". "Okay, stop talking!"Ralph shouted. "Okay, you!"Ralph said, pointing at Minty, "What's Vanellope's code?"  
"It's VANELLOPEVONSCHWEETZ90340589 0439."Minty replied. "Um, okay."Ralph said. "Now what?"  
"Now I enter the code on this screen."Calhoun said as she began tapping some numbers that were on the screen.  
When she pressed "Enter", the screen showed a picture of all the games. They all heard it do a beeping noise and a white square circled the game "Asteroids" and it showed a map of asteroids. Then, it showed an image of the UFO that kidnapped Vanellope. "Man, this really sounds like one of those Science fiction movies."Swizzle said. "I guess it kind of does."Gloyd agreed. "Okay, let's go!"the Sugar Rush racers shouted as the ship started for takeoff. -  
Hargle held Vanellope while the other alien began entering a code on some touch screen keypad. When he did, a wall in front of them opened and revealed a plastic chamber. The two aliens threw Vanellope in the chamber and the metal door closed. "You can't do this to me!"Vanellope shouted while pounding on the door. "I don't want to get married to an alien, or at all! Or at least until I'm older, and since I'm programed to stay the same age forever, that'll never happen, so let me out!" Nobody answered, which made one thing clear: No one was listening to Vanellope. Vanellope just plopped on the floor and looked out the see-through part of the chamber. All that Vanellope saw was outer space and stars and even a few metors that flew by. She noticed that one metor was coming towards her, which scared Vanellope at first, but her fear died when the ship shot a laser and turned that metor to a bunch of pebbles. Vanellope got up and looked out. She said to herself "Ralph, I know you're coming." But she stopped talking, and said to herself "But what if I'm wrong? No! Ralph would never back down on a situation like this, except that Ralph had never been in a situation like this. But he didn't back down about the whole Turbo thing, but that was a different story. Vanellope was really uncertain right now, but she knew Ralph was coming to save her, he had to be, he just had to. A/N: Well, that's what this chapter. Reviw but no flames. 


End file.
